FYSFF SHINee Fanfiction application
by dibidibidis
Summary: my FYSFF application. some of my friends wanted to read it, so I posted it up. in Taemin's point of view. also going to be apart of the ending of "Annyeonghassaeo", without Taemin.


ANNYEONGHASSAEO READERS!

I know I haven't been updating _Annyeonghassaeo_, but I will very soon.

This is for my friend, Arielle, who wanted to read my FYSFF application. Arielle is also my new Beta, so I am not longer looking for one.

This is in Taemin's Point Of View, as it was SHINee FanFiction application.

I promise to update Annyeonghassaeo, before the 20th of Jan. At the moment, I am preoccupied with Holiday Homework, all being maths, and learning Korean, whilst tomorrow is being spent crying that I'm not in Sydney, watching SHINee play, (The good thing being that when I go to Japan in September, I get to see them play ((:)

Hope you guy enjoy this.

Xo.

123456789~~987654321

She knew it... I knew it. It would never be the same between us. Sang Hee had to leave, no matter what. It was either that, or stay, but after what I had done to her, I don't think she would have wanted to stay. I broke her. I broke everything she ever had. Even her Hyung couldn't fix it, and he could fix everything. I watched her pack from my room, knowing that it wouldn't be good if I went up to her.

Sang Hee closed her suitcase and came up to me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It was then I knew that she didn't want to leave.

I knew she still loved me, and I still loved her, but I couldn't do this to her. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't even know I was set up to be married. Though Sang Hee and I were still young, we had planned out our whole future... but that was before we knew each other so well.

We were going to have two kids, a girl and a boy. Our boy was going to be named Minho, after my best friend, and our girl was going to be Honami, after the name Sang Hee left behind when she was 5 years old. and ran away from Japan.

I sighed, and gave her a hug. She automatically threw her hands around me, and her hears began falling from her eyes again, wetting my shirt, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her shoulder length, light brown hair.

"I know you are, and I forgive you." She murmured into my tear soaked shirt. "but I have to go. I'll be back though." She smiled up at me, and I couldn't resist her small, pink lips. I leaned down slowly, and it felt as if it were the first time all over again. I lightly touched our lips together, and felt a zap. I smiled into the kiss when she moaned.

I pulled away all too soon. And walked to the other side of my bed. I mentally smiled as I opened the drawer of my bedside table, pulling out a little box. In the box was a small necklace made of amethyst in the shape of a cherry blossom.

"Close your eyes" I said while I smiled. She look at me sceptically, then closed her large dark eyes. I walked back over, holding the small necklace. I placed it around her neck, and fastened the clasp. I then took her hand and walked out of my room and into hers. I stopped in front of her mirror. "Okay, you can open them now." I whispered into her ear, making her slightly shiver. I chuckled under my breath and watched her expression. "Happy fifteenth birthday Kim Sang Hee." I said. She was smiling like a dork. I obviously made her extremely happy.

She turned around so fast and replied with "Thankyou so much, Taemin! Thankyou so much!" she clung herself to me, and I hugger her back.

"Yah! Sang Hee Ah! Hurry up! We're going to- oh my god!" Sang Hee's adoptive brother came in, seeing us hugging, and leaving almost straight away. His dark hair was short, and spikey. He closed the door after himself, and yelled through, "Sang Hee! Come on! Your going to miss you plane! Mom and Dad are waiting to take you!"

She giggled her usual light giggle, and released herself from me. "I got to go. I have no other choice. I'll be back in a year though. Wait for me neh?" I nodded, and took her luggage from her room, and walked with her down to where her adoptive parents were waiting to take her to the airport to go back to Japan. It made me feel upset. Like anything would blow down my walls.

I hugged her again, and whispered into her ear "Don't forget me… Keep the necklace safe." She nodded into my chest, and sighed. Obviously, her hateful adoptive parents didn't like this, and decided to be impatient by honking the car horn at us, signalling for us to let go of each other, and leave. I never wanted to let her go. Never. I kissed her forehead, and let her go.

Sang Hee looked at me, tears flooding her eyes. "Goodbye… Taemin-ah…" she said. I nodded, slightly speechless. She slowly walked away from me, and got into the back seat of the car waiting for her.

That was the last I saw of her… until now…


End file.
